As described in the patent literature below, amounting machine provided with a pair of conveyance devices which convey circuit boards, a mounting head which performs mounting operation of electronic components on a circuit board, a moving device which moves the mounting head to an arbitrary position, and a pair of component supply devices which supply electronic components using feeders which are installed in feeder installation sections is present in an electronic component mounting machine.
PTL 1: JP-A-2004-128400